Wizard blues
by Nartog
Summary: The blues...music for the soul. Harry was reminiscing. Random plot in a random bar... No slash.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters and settings and items and anything else related do not belong to me nor do I lay any claim towards them._

_To the best of my knowledge and understanding they are the property of J. as well as Warner Bros and other people or companies unknown to me. This sorry excuse for a plot is mine as is the mysterious Man/Being though._

_I do not earn any money through this piece and it is created solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or perhaps education(unlikely as it may be) of those who read it and it is of course free._

_If you liked this story then please consider supporting the companies and people who own Harry Potter by purchasing the books, films, games and various related items and merchandise._

* * *

'_The whiskey is green..._' thought Harry while he allowed himself to be whisked away, the gentle melody of the piano bringing forth memories long forgotten. That pianist, that Man what did he call this music again he wondered.

"Blues, was it?" he murmured to no one in particular as he gazed around the smokey bar. Most of the patrons were in a similar position, this was a place to be forgotten and disappear.

"Losing it pottie?" came a rough voice behind him.

"Shut up Draco." he murmured as he kicked the chair opposite of him, "take the damn seat will ya?"

The redeemed man took the proffered seat all the while gazing at the hero of Britain, "What was it this time?" he asked in a soft voice.

Harry gazed at him, numerous scars old and new accentuating the fearsome look. Draco held his gaze, his own scarred face unyielding under the scrutiny. The last scion of Potter sighed, he searched with his gaze for the barman. Almost as if sensing that someone was searching he stopped washing the used glasses. He raised his gaze and met the magical world's savior eyes in the cracked mirror's reflection.

The tired hero pointed first to his blond compatriot and then made a two finger gesture, the barman stopped and thought for a moment before nodding. He placed the glasses next to the sink and then proceeded to spit in it, afterwards he started pouring a glass of scotch into one of the more clean ones.

Draco watching all this made a face, "You always had a talent for picking the worst places..."

"If it offends your delicate sensibilities then bugger off"

The blond man sighed, "Good try but not good enough. Now tell me what was it."

He closed his eyes before sighing. "I miss her you know..."

"Losing her was not your fault and you know it" stated the blond man.

"I know..." said Harry with a face that would cry if it still could.

"There ya go lad, although I don't know if a first timer like you will be able to handle it." said the barman as he handled Draco an amber liquid, it was called scotch around these parts although no one knew what exactly it was made from.

He pointed to Harry "He seems to handle it alright."

"Ahh but he is a regular" said the barman with a wink.

Noticing Draco's astonished face he interrupted before he started a rant.

"That music what is it, I heard its called 'blues'?" he said pointing to the Man caressing the ivories.

Both the barman and the blonde turned and gazed, it took a while before he turned his gaze back to the hardened hero, almost reluctantly, before answering.

"Aye lad, that's blues alright. Its music for the soul." he said before turning to leave.

"Wait, who is he I haven't seen him before. What happened to Jack?"

The bartender stopped and turned his head, "Jack is alright he is sick that's all, as for him... Jack said he knew him and asked him for a favor, otherwise he is a stranger." he said while shrugging his shoulders and returning to his post.

As Harry turned his gaze back to his comrade he had to stifle a grin, Draco had turned an interesting shade of green after sampling his drink.

"Too much for you?"

"''Cough'' Shut up!" said the blond man with a rasp. Clearing his throat he continued, "there is another one."

Harry's eyes grew cold, with a snarl he gulped half his glass. Slamming it on the wooden table he proceeded to take his wand and all but slam it on the badge he dragged from his pocket.

"Where?" he all but snarled as the badge's glow faded.

He sighed, "In the eastern regions, we were lucky to pick it up. Had we waited even a few more moments it would have disappeared." Seeing the inrediculous look that was sent his way he shrugged. "What, its the truth" he said before he started coughing as he once more tried his drink.

Groans and shouts were heard as the Pianist finished his song and attempted to retire for the night, the hero turned his gaze to the being who sighed, "Alright, one more..." he said before sitting back on his bench.

Draco was still coughing, "Oii Potter, tell the princess there to shut up. We can't hear the music." Shouted one of the nearby drunks. "What do you know about music Jim, aren't you all but deaf? Besides if I remember correctly any musical instrument you approach combusts from your mere presence." retorted Harry eliciting laughs from the rest of the bar and groans from Jim.

Malfoy nodded in thanks.

"So what can we expect?" asked Potter.

A heavy bag landed his side of the table, "The client wants this handled fast, that over there my aggravating friend is a quarter of the final payment he promised. And 5 times our normal fair I may add" Harry's eyes widened at that.

"That can't be right, what is the catch?" he asked.

"Ahh, the 'client' said that it would be a quick and easy job. But I did a little bit of digging..." he trailed of with a smile while thrusting some papers Harry's side.

The scarred man remained quiet as he perused the documents, after a while he lifted his head. He took one more shot from his glass. "This ain't going to be easy you know that right?" he asked his partner.

The blond nodded. "I talked to the others they agree, but ultimately its your decision."

He sighed, "alright so be it, lets do it. But first you make yourself useful, go and pay for the drinks." he said throwing some coins to the blond annoyance. Draco stood with a huff and headed to the bar.

The melody came to an end. The Man stood, as he headed for the exit he met Harry's gaze and winked.

As Malfoy returned he transfigured a transparent flask in which he poured his remaining drink. As they passed the wooden doors Harry gazed at the flask _'The whiskey is green...'_

_The end?_

* * *

_(Author's notes) The inspiration for this came out of my desire to write something blueish an hour or two ago, I am in a blues mood today and one of the pieces I was listening to came from Cowboy bebop..._

_By the way go watch Cowboy bebop that is all I will say in that matter. Also watch the new cosmos starring Neil Tyson, that too is excellent._

_Now regarding this piece, it is what you want it to be, I just wanted to capture the blues mood and simply write something with that old bar/ anti hero vitriolic best bads vibe (check tv tropes hehehe). I tried to leave it as ambiguous as possible while still creating some interest, now what happens from here on out...or who this Harry is and were does he come from, perhaps a cliché scorned hero? Or a valiant savior who fought too many wars? As I said it is what you want it to be. _

_By the way the Man plays bitching blues._

_Also I have a bitching headache at the moment._


End file.
